Missing Scene: Election Day
by Nora Lou
Summary: This is a missing scene from "Election Day." What is Walt thinking while he sits in Cady's hospital room?


**Missing Scene: "Election Day"**

**By**

**Nora Lou Wilson **

**And **

**Rebecca S. Smithey**

A note to the reader: This was originally meant as a missing scene from the Longmire novel Kindness Goes Unpunished. However, as soon as "Election Day" aired, we knew we needed to revise it. The song mentioned is a real one, written by John Denver. The performance we listened to as I wrote this is on YouTube, with John singing "For Baby" with the Chad Mitchell Trio. Give it a listen.

Although we are fan fiction veterans of several decades, this is our first _Longmire_ story. We hope you enjoy it, and all reviews are appreciated.

Walt Longmire sat in Cady's hospital room, listening to the machines that were keeping his daughter alive. The constant sounds were only a background for the memories that raced through his mind.

Looking at his hands, he remembered how her entire body once fit there. Even then, she had looked up at him with complete trust. He'd had that trust until she had talked to Detective Fales. The thought that he might never have the chance to completely regain her trust again left his soul aching.

…_I should have been with her…looking out for her…_

She had always been a Daddy's girl, right from the start. Sure, Cady had loved her Mom, but Martha had been the one to make sure that homework was done and chores were finished before television…in other words, Mom had been the parent; he had been her playmate.

…_oh, God…Martha…_Walt wasn't sure if he was if he was glad she was not here to see this or not. On one hand, seeing Cady like this would destroy her. But, on the other hand, Martha would be here to hold him and tell him that everything would be all right. He ached to be held, a childish need to be assured…even though he knew his walls were up, and he would run if anyone tried to touch him.

Walt watched Cay sleep…if being comatose could be called sleeping…he remembered coming in late at night, long after Cady was supposed to be asleep. He would sneak into her room, sit by her bed and watch her pretend to be asleep. He would lean in close to her ear and whisper "Faker!" he would be rewarded as she dissolved into giggles. He just wished it would work now.

He remembered all of it…her first tooth…her first taste of chocolate ice cream…her first dance in the eighth grade. She had gotten so mad when she saw him standing outside the gym in his uniform. She had accused him of following her as she and the boy had walked to the gym, but she calmed down when he told her he was only there to provide outside security. Even then, she had understood the demands of his job. _I never told her that I'd volunteered for the duty so he __could__ spy on the little twerp who'd asked her out…_

He remembered everything…but suddenly, one memory stood out from all the others…

It was February, the year Cady was four. She had spent the winter suffering from a succession of earaches and colds…there had been weekly trips to Doc Bloomfield…Able to sleep for only a few minutes at a time because she was so congested, she was miserable.

Martha sat in a rocker in front of the fireplace, watching the fire and rocking. She held Cady, wrapped in an Indian blanket Henry had given them on the day she was born, and she was softly singing.

It did not take him long to recognize the tune, a song that John Denver had written. Martha had loved John Denver; his music filled their house day and night. Her favorite, especially since the baby had been born, was a song "For Baby". Even now, across all those years, he could hear his wife's voice and the music in his mind.

_"I'll be there when you're feeling down…_

_ To kiss away the tears that you cry…_

_ I'll share with you all the happiness I've found,_

_ A reflection of the love in your eyes…_

_ And I'll sing you the songs of the rainbow,_

_ A whisper of the joy that is mine…_

_ And leaves will bow down when you walk by,_

_ And morning bells will chime…_

Walt pulled his chair closer to Cady's bed, and carefully lifted her hand in his. She looked so tiny and frail. He blinked back tears, took a deep breath, and slowly, softly began to sing to her.

_"I'll walk in the rain by your side…wake up, Cady!_

_ I'll cling to the warmth of your tiny hand…oh God, please!_

"_I'll do anything to help you understand…_

_And I'll love you more than anybody can…_

_And I'll love you more than anybody can…"_


End file.
